


Karma X Nagisa Drunk Oneshots

by catturner7007



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, BoyxBoy, Drinking, Fluff, KARUNAGI, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Smut, Underage Drinking, Violence, all chapters are different unless continued, assassinationclassroom, drunk, karmagisa - Freeform, oneshots, this is a oneshot book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 19:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10951458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catturner7007/pseuds/catturner7007
Summary: I really like drunk fic moments with these two, so I decided to make a story of  one-shots with that being the theme. -cross posted from Wattpad





	1. Karma Drunk From Wine

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small cute oneshot to start off this series. Enjoy~

E-class was in the middle of another not so normal English class, that included kissing techniques and seduction lessons. Bitch-sensei was at the front of the class, teaching how to get 50 hits with her French kissing technique. "In order to first get someone to notice you-" Nagisa's thoughts drifted off while he looked out the window. He looked back when Karma suddenly piped up, "I w-wanna pra-practice with someone."

Nagisa couldn't believe his ears, 'Karma never wants to participate in class!' He thought something was wrong since Karma was stuttering. When Nagisa turned to look, he saw Karma drapped over his desk, this would have been normal of Karma's face hadn't been completely red.

Before Nagisa knew what he was doing be had bolted to the back of the classroom and had put one hand over Karma's forehead. The rest of the class just stared at Nagisa's quick actions.

Nagisa realised everyone was looked at him and looked up, "I-i thought maybe he might have a fever." Karma was slightly giggling at Nagisa's hand on his head, Nagisa stared confused along with everyone else in the room.

Bitch-sensei had a frown come across her face, "I was wondering where that went..." Then she sighed. "Nagisa, please take Karma to the infirmary." Nagisa freaked out, "Why?! Is he okay?!"

"Yes, he's just drank some of my wine, it went missing this morning. He probably didn't realise it was alcohol, he steals our food and drinks from time to time from the staff room." Bitch-sensei sighed again, a few of the people in room snickered at Karma.

He wasn't listening to anyone and seemed to just be staring at Nagisa. "I want to pr-practice kissing with N-nagisa." Nagisa's face heated up, everyone in the class was smirking at them.

Nagisa decided to get Karma to the infirmary before he made more of an idiot of himself. Nagisa helped Karma up but he was unbalanced so he held on to Nagisa's shoulders. Nagisa held Karma up as they walked to the door of the classroom, Karma even hiccuped a few times.

As they made it to the front of the class, Karma was getting a bit more balanced and was able to not have to lean on Nagisa so much, he loosened his grip on Nagisa's shoulders and his hands travelled lower until one was across Nagisa's backside. The whole class giggled and Nagisa's face turned red once more, Nagisa moved the hand up again so it was on his back and continued out the door.

They made their way to the infirmary and Nagisa made Karma lie down on the bed, Nagisa got Karma a glass of water for Karma and sat down next to him. "Nagisaaa~ I'm hot." Nagisa leaned over and put his hand on Karma's forehead again, "You feel hot but you're shivering! I don't know what to do..." Nagisa put the blanket over Karma but he whined and tried to kick it off, "I'm hotttt."

Nagisa made Karma sit up and gave him the cup of water, Karma drank it and gave the cup back to Nagisa. Nagisa put it down and moved in front of Karma's face, "Karma, I need you to listen to me." Karma nodded. "You drank some of Bitch-sensei's wine and you're drunk." Karma shook his head, "I'm n-not."

He stopped talking and started shivering again, Nagisa got flustered and didn't know what to do, he made Karma lie down again and rest. "Na-gi-sa~" Karma grabbed Nagisa and pulled him on top of him, so that Nagisa was straddling him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Nagisa yelled while blushing and looking anywhere but Karma. Karma laughed, Nagisa just moved off of Karma and lay down next to him, Karma snaked his arms around Nagisa and was soundly snoozing in seconds. Nagisa sighed and snuggled into Karma's chest, falling into a deep sleep as well.

This is just a short one-shot my other ones should be longer. This one took me two days to write, I just wanted to continue this story sooner rather than later. I hope you like and thank myotpisabsolute for the first prompt, next one is from @minhtrang1789. Thanks for reading guys~ Then next chapter will be out in a few days or so.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Extra~~~  
Later that day Nagisa and Karma didn't show up for any more classes and a few people went to check on them. Nakamura, Maehara, Sugino and Kayano went to the infirmary after school and found Koro sensei at the door with a pink face. The four raised an eyebrow and walked up to him, Nakamura called out to the currently pink teacher, "Yo, Koro Sens-" she was cut off by Koro sensei shushing her.

He looked into the room again and then the other four looked in too, and there was Nagisa and Karma asleep in each other's arms both with soft blushes on their faces. (Karma's may or may not have been from the alcohol.)

Nakamura smirked and took a photo with her phone, Kayano and Sugino were shocked and Maehara just smiled. Koro sensei was muttering about writing a new boys love novel. The four just sweatdropped and observed the adorable scene before them. Nakamura suddenly whispered, "You don't think they did... That... Do you?"  
Kayano squealed, "No! Nagisa's too innocent they wouldn't do that!"  
Sugino nodded his head in agreement with Kayano.  
Maehara smirked, "But Karma is drunk."  
They all thought for a moment.  
Koro sensei now had a cross on his face, "No, they are under aged and Nagisa wouldn't break the rules."  
They agreed and dropped the subject.

"They look so cute, I wish they would get together already." Sugino pouted.  
Nakamura was checking out the photos on her phone, "I'm sending these to everyone I the class."

The next day Karma and Nagisa kept getting strange looks from their classmates, and neither knew why, Nagisa didn't know they had seen and Karma couldn't remember anything that had happened the day before.


	2. Karma Drunk, Innocent Nagisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is bad quality... But I tried my best. Please enjoy~

"Karmaaaa. We're not meant to be doing thiiiiis!" Nagisa said while tugging on Karma's arm.

"Aw, c'mon it's just a bit of alcohol, a little isn't going to hurt."

"Yes Karma, a little won't hurt but a lot will! You've had much more than a little!" Nagisa pointed his finger accusingly at the red head. The red head laughed. "You're going to get drunk." Nagisa muttered.

All of the E class students had gotten their hands on different types of alcohol and they had decided to drink it before anyone could stop them.

And sure enough about 30 minutes later and after Karma's fourth bottle of beer he was drunk just as Nagisa had predicted. Nagisa had only had small sips of different types wines to try them, he hadn't gotten drunk. He went to Karma who was definitely drunk and helped him up from the ground where he was sitting in a heap. Although Nagisa struggled he did eventually get Karma up.

Nagisa had decided to take Karma home, koro sensei couldn't help though, he was in America and he didn't know that everyone had gotten drunk. Nagisa shifted Karma so he was leaning on his back while standing next to him. Karma giggled and went behind Nagisa, only to drape himself over Nagisa's back.

Nagisa had been turning to face Karma when he did that but fell from the weight. Karma ended up on top of Nagisa while laughing. Nagisa unconsciously put his hands on Karma's chest as the fell and they were now in quite a suggestive position. "Karma! What are you doing?!" Some people in the room looked over at them and Rio was one of the people who commented, "Go Karma! Get yourself some!"

Nagisa hadn't been blushing before since Karma was drunk, but he was now. Karma laughed again and smirked at the smaller boy beneath him.

Nagisa squirmed, "Karma get off."

"I don't wanna." Karma was slurring his words. Nagisa pushed at Karma, if took him a few tries but he eventually made enough of a gap between them to wriggle out from under him. "Karma, I need to take you home. You are drunk and need to rest." Nagisa picked up Karma again and left the room.

The whole time all the girls in the room (mostly Rio) were squealing on the inside. Rio smirked, "I hope they finally get together tonight, it's so obvious they like each other." Everyone else nodded and agreed.

Nagisa steered Karma down the hallway until Karma got dizzy and started to sway on his feet. Nagisa entered the closest room and sat Karma down in a chair. Nagisa found a tap in the room and gave Karma some water. Nagisa kneeled in front of Karma, "Are you okay? Do you need anything else?" His voice was full of care and worry.

Karma pulled Nagisa close and hugged him. Nagisa hugged back and found him self comfortable in the strong arms of the redhead. They stayed in each other's arms for what could have been either a minute or an hour, it didn't matter to them. Karma smelt Nagisa's hair and he couldn't tell if he was already drunk or if he was getting drunk from the heavenly smell.

They pulled apart after a while and Karma mumbled something to soft for Nagisa to hear. Nagisa moved closer and asked Karma to repeat himself. "I-i l-love you-o." Karma was having trouble speaking and he seemed half in a daze. Nagisa's face went red, he moved closer to Karma, "Do you mean that, o-or are you just-..."

He was cut off when Karma kissed Nagisa suddenly, Nagisa held onto Karma's arms and kissed back totally lost in the feeling of kissing his lifetime crush. Karma swept his tongue over Nagisa's bottom lip trying to deepen the kiss, Nagisa granted him access and Karma's tongue entered his mouth. Nagisa pulled back for air after a moment and fell to the ground slowly. He had slight tears in the corner of his eyes and he was panting. There was saliva running down his chin which he wiped off.

Karma smirked at Nagisa, "D-does that answer your q-question?" He was still messing up his words but he got the message across to Nagisa. Karma stared down at the blunette sitting in the floor, 'he's so damn good looking.' Nagisa got up off the floor and splashed water on his face. Once he calmed down he took a deep breath, walked up to Karma and whispered in his ear, "Yes that answers my question and I love you too."

They stayed in the room until Karma was sober enough to walk home. They got to his house and Nagisa tucked Karma into his bed. Karma wasn't affected too much from the alcohol now and just lay down looking at Nagisa. Nagisa signed and leaned down to kiss Karma on the forehead. Karma made a small noise of appreciation and pulled the covers up to his nose, the rest of his visible face turning a light pink colour. Nagisa giggled and turned to leave, but Karma grabbed Nagisa's arm and pulled him next to him in the bed. Karma pulled Nagisa close and fell alseep, Nagisa snuggled into Karma's warm chest and got more and more sleepy before he fell asleep as well.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
~Extra~  
The next morning when Karma woke up there was a hand snaked around his waist, he turned and saw Nagisa next to him. Memories from the day before rushed to his mind and he remembered everything.

Nagisa stirred next to Karma and opened his eyes. Karma smirked, "Good morning~" Nagisa buried his face in Karma chest once again. Karma raised Nagisa's face and kissed him on the lips, it was chaste but enough, he whispered in Nagisa's ear, "Don't worry, I didn't forget anything about yesterday." Nagisa smiled, "Good."

They then proceeded to sleep all day since Karma was hungover. Nagisa looked after him all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment prompts guys! I'm open to everything! I don't mind mature either! Please comment some ideas, I really want to continue writing. Thank you for reading.


	3. Both Drunk Get Together (Smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this too long! I don't feel like this is my best writing. Anyway warning for seven year time skip and smut. Please enjoy~  
> (I haven't edited so please ignore spelling or grammar mistakes.)

Karma had invited Nagisa over to his place for one of their many get togethers. They had kept in touch over the seven years since going to the same school. Karma had bought some alcohol and had decided to share some with Nagisa when he arrived.

Karma had had feeling for Nagisa for a very long time but never came up with the right words to voice it, he also didn't want to ruin their friendship as he cherished it as something special to him. He sat down on his couch and waited for Nagisa to come. He didn't have to wait very long, Nagisa was always on time, he was just one of those people.

Nagisa knocked on Karma's front door, he heard Karma get up form the couch and start to move towards the door. Nagisa fixed his hair and straightened his clothes, he always did this before entering Karma's house. Nagisa didn't understand why he felt compelled to do it and never really paid much attention to it. (A.N: Life time crush may be the reason...) Karma opened the door and the two exchanged smiles, "Hey Karma."

"Sup."

Nagisa entered the house and looked around, usually they would have their frequent get togethers at Nagisa's place so it was a nice change and Nagisa always has his jaw drop whenever he was reminded of how spacious the place was.

Nagisa flopped down on Karma's couch, soon after the red-head joined him. "So Karma, what you got planned for the rest of the night." It was 6:30. They usually had these events late in afternoon or at night at a club or restaurant.

Karma looked over at Nagisa, "I was thinking of watching a movie, having dinner, drink some alcohol and talk. I know your week has been busy so I thought maybe we could just relax." Nagisa smiled at Karma being considerate, "Sounds great. What's for dinner?"

"Well I made some pasta earlier, it's ready now if you want to eat first." Karma looked over at the kitchen, he had set up the table already so everything was ready to go.

"Yeah, I think I might like having dinner then watching a movie."

"Cool, we can get out some of the beer too then."

Karma and Nagisa went over to the kitchen. Karma plated up two bowls of pasta and put them on the table. The two of them sat down. Nagisa took a sip of his beer first.

"Have you heard from any of the others from junior high lately?"

"Nah, but that reunion is coming up soon, isn't it like in a few days?"

"Yeah, I haven't seen them since we all had that party at Terasaka's."

Karma laughed, "You mean you haven't seen anyone in 6 years?"

"Well... I get the occasional text from Kayano and Sugino... But not really."

Karma gritted his teeth, Kayano has always had a crush on Nagisa, she's probably moved on but it annoyed him that Nagisa was staying in touch with her. Nagisa finished his beer and got another on Karma did the same.

The two kept talking and eating until they finished both their food and beers. They went back to the kitchen and Karma picked a movie for them to watch but he hid the case from Nagisa, he looked back at him when he put the disc in with his evil smirk.

"Karmaaaa! You're not putting on another scary movie are you? You know they freak me out."

Karma's smirk widened, "No, it's better than that, besides last time I put on a scary movie you jumped onto my lap in fear and it took me forever to get you away from me." Nagisa's face reddened.

Karma set up the movie and pressed play, he knew what Nagisa could and couldn't handle, he'd purposely picked this movie because it was in the middle of those two, Nagisa wouldn't like it but he would be able to watch it. The movie started, it seemed normal at first, Nagisa gave Karma a questioning look, he just smirked back. Nagisa leaned back and kept drinking from a beer bottle he had brought from the kitchen, Karma had moved the whole pack to the living room and was slowly going through them.

The movie escalated when the two main characters started having hot sex, Nagisa grabbed a pillow and buried his face in it, "KARMAAAAA!!!" 'Damnit! How come he knows what effects me the most!' Karma was laughing his head off. "It's not like this is fifty shades of grey, this is just MA."

"I don't care! You know I can't watch this! Turn it off!" Nagisa peeked his head out for the pillow and looked over at Karma. Nagisa had not dated anyone before so he didn't have any experience with those things, it made him uncomfortable to watch the movie. Karma chuckled at Nagisa, "If you watch the movie I'll give you a prize!" (A.N ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )

Karma was starting to get affected by the beer he was drinking, he could still speak properly but his judgement was a bit clouded. Nagisa might have been getting affected by the beer too as he answered, "FINE! I'll watch the movie!" Let's just say Nagisa hid behind his pillow a lot, Karma basically watched Nagisa more than the movie. The two of them drank more beer and it was now obvious that they were drunk.

The movie ended and Nagisa stood up triumphantly before wobbling and sitting back down. "I did it! You *hic* owe me a prize!" He turned to Karma.

Karma's face was flushed and he was staring at Nagisa with lust, "Nagisa... did you know... that ... I have ... Loved.... You for a very... Long time?" Karma was speaking slowly due to the alcohol but Nagisa's face heated up and he smiled at Karma, "I-I think I love you, nothing *hic* else would explain how *hic* I feel."

Karma's eyes were hazy now, lust and want had taken over his eyes. Nagisa looked up at Karma, "K-Karma are you okay?" Karma moved closer to Nagisa and suddenly licked up Nagisa's neck. Nagisa jolted and made a sound crossed with a moan and a whine. Karma chuckled.

Nagisa leaned back, "Ngh, I'm hot, I just want to rest." Nagisa closed his eyes. 

"But I'm bored, let's do something interesting. I owe you a prize right?"

Nagisa opened one eye, "Yeah, you do."

"Then how about you sleep with me?"

Nagisa fell over the back of the couch, "E-eeeeeeeh?!" Karma jumped over as well and hovered over Nagisa, "C'mon. What? Got no experience?" Karma laughed and Nagisa's face went extremely red.

"W-we can't!"

"Why?" Karma was dead serious.

Nagisa gulped, "Because we're both guys..."

"So, that doesn't change anything, we both love each other and I think I need to teach you a few things regarding this topic, since you are so uneducated." Nagisa glared up at Karma. Karma chuckled and grabbed Nagisa's waist. Nagisa didn't have time to say anything as he was lifted and hung upside down as Karma walked to his bedroom.

Nagisa didn't say anything, he was scared, excited, nervous and shocked.

Karma placed Nagisa on the bed before slowly unbuttoning the smaller boys shirt. Nagisa drew in shaky breaths and stared at Karma with wide eyes. Karma took Nagisa's shirt off and bit into the side of Nagisa's neck, Karma marvelled at how soft and fragile the skin seemed. Karma unlatched his teeth and grinned at the red patch he left on the pale skin.

Karma moved up and bit Nagisa's ear. Nagisa moaned then jumped and shook his head to get Karma off. Nagisa faced Karma red faced, Karma swallowed; Nagisa looked so irresistible. Nagisa's eyes had filed with lust too he smirked and started taking off the red heads shirt as well.

Nagisa licked Karma's nipple; keeping it safe but being a bit adventurous because of his lack of knowledge in this subject. He got more confident when the red head started moaning and he added biting to what he was doing to Karma's nipples. Karma cracked one eyes open and lost it when he saw Nagisa in front of him; beet red face and licking and biting his nipples. He moved his hand lower and grabbed between Nagisa's legs.

Nagisa gasped and felt Karma undoing his belt, Nagisa's pants were pulled down and Nagisa was completely naked. He felt so exposed and changed his position to sitting on his knees and covering between his legs. Karma whispered in Nagisa's ear, "Please? C'mon don't be shy." Nagisa slowly moved his hands away from himself and the moment he did he was pinned to the bed by a heavy red head above him.

"K-karma!" Karma put his hands on Nagisa's thighs and ran them up and down. Nagisa shuddered with every movement.

Karma suddenly grabbed each thigh and pulled them apart. Nagisa exclaimed and was still trying to cover himself but failed. Karma smirked, Nagisa's dick was hard and dripping pre-cum. Karma looked Nagisa in the eye and he instantly noticed Nagisa's embarrassment and smirked.

Karma bent down and encased his mouth around Nagisa's dick, licking up and down and occasionally playing with the tip. "No! Karma! Stop-" Nagisa was still lying on his back he tried to get up but his arms were too weak to push himself up. Nagisa could feel himself wanting to cum.

He gripped Karma's shirt. "Karma! I'm going to-" He didn't finish the sentence and Karma swallowed everything Nagisa had to offer. Nagisa pulled himself up and noticed the bulge in Karma's pants. He gulped and started to take off Karma's belt, the his pants and finally his boxers. Karma grabbed Nagisa's shoulders and turned him around, Karma inserted one finger in Nagisa's ass. Nagisa's teared up and clasped a hand over his mouth.

Karma added more fingers until Nagisa was ready for him. Karma stroked Nagisa's back soothingly. "Is this okay?" He received a nod and he entered Nagisa. Nagisa screamed/moaned loudly and bit his hand covering his mouth. He looked back at Karma with his flushed face and teary eyes. Karma lost it again and started to violently ram himself into Nagisa and then pull out going at a fast pace. Nagisa cummed and gripped the bed sheets tightly while screaming in pleasure.

Karma was experiencing so much pleasure it was pushing him over the edge. He hit Nagisa's prostate and Nagisa cried out in pleasure. Karma released inside Nagisa and the two of them were panting to catch their breaths. As Karma cummed he yelled Nagisa's name.

Karma stayed inside Nagisa for a few moments before pulling out and laying beside him. "You okay?" Karma brushed some of Nagisa's hair out of his face and kissed him on the forehead. Nagisa hummed and snuggled closer to Karma. "Mm, I'm fine. I love you Karma."

"I love you too Nagisa." The two then fell asleep in each other's arms.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
~Extra~  
Nagisa woke up the next morning. He looked down at himself completely naked confused, he had a headache from being hungover, his ass was killing him from a reason he didn't know and then he realised there was an arm around his waist.

He looked over at Karma. The red head was naked as well. Nagisa gulped. He sat up and winced as he put pressure on his sore ass. Then all the memories from the night before came flooding back into his mind.

Nagisa's face went red, that was when Karma woke up. Karma rolled over looked at Nagisa's face and laughed. Nagisa grumbled and leaned down to kiss Karma on the cheek. The red head accepted it graciously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I told you it was too long. Please comment you guys are the best! Remember, I'm only 13 so I have no idea how to write these types of things, I hope this was okay for you guys. Thank @Karmagisa for the prompt and there will be a part 2 for this so keep an eye out for it. (There won't be any smut in the part two just to let you know, it will be fluffy.) See you then! Thanks for reading!  
> -catturner7007


	4. Both Drunk Get Together (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is part 2 of last chapter. This is short and I have to apologise for poor quality. It was rushed and I feel bad.

It had now been a few days since the blunette and red head had had their little 'night' together. The two had started dating and Nagisa had gone over to Karma's place every night since then. The two were currently standing in front of a mirror looking over their outfits. They were going to an E-class reunion that they did every 6 months.

Nagisa always got excited for these meetings since he got to see everyone again and hear about their lives. Tonight the meeting was going to be held at Karma's place, they took turns. Nagisa smiled at Karma, "I can't wait to see everyone again." He paused and then added, "Are we going to tell them about... Us?"

Karma's eyes softened, "Only if your comfortable. I don't really mind."

"W-well then how about he wait a bit before we tell anyone. I think it would be too much for me if everyone found out all at once." Nagisa's hands shook. Karma turned to Nagisa and grabbed his hands in his own. He looked Nagisa in the eyes, "Everything will be fine, we're together and nothing will change that. You don't have to tell anyone until you feel ready, okay? Calm down."

Nagisa smiled and whispered, "I love you."

Karma ruffled Nagisa's hair, "I love you too." The two kissed but it was cut short when the door bell rang. The two groaned and slowly went to the door.

It was Kayano, she was always early to parties. "What's up people?!" She walked in and hugged the two boys. "Gosh I haven't seen you guys in forever!" Nagisa chuckled, "It's nice to see you too Kayano."

~time skip~  
Everyone had arrived to the party and they were all having a great time. Nagisa was sitting with Rio, Karma and Sugino at the moment, they each had a bottle of beer, but it wasn't their first for any of them. "Nagisa, you're still so little!" Rio giggled, patting the blunette on the head.   
Nagisa scoffed and shook the offending hand off of his head. "I"m not THAT little."

Karma smirked, "Yeah, you are." Sugino just laughed lightly.

Rio then leaned forward whispering, "Sooo, do you think anyone in the class got together?" Nagisa stiffened at the question but then regained his composure. Karma scanned the crowd dancing in the living room, "How about Hayami and Chiba they seem pretty close?" Nagisa watched the people dance, "I don't know, they just seem like friends to me."

Sugino looked at Nagisa, "What about you? Are you dating anyone?" Nagisa turned to Sugino with a blushing face, "W-why?" Rio interrupted suddenly, "That's not an answer! Who's the lucky person?" Nagisa put his hands up defensively, "Ehhh, it doesn't matter." Nagisa got up and kept dancing, Karma got up shortly after, "Maybe he doesn't want to tell us."

~time skip~   
Nagisa was completely drunk now. He had to keep on trying to avoid questions about if he was dating and he found his beer bottle helped him get out of the conversations when that happened. He was dancing with Karma at the moment and the two decided to go to the kitchen to find some more snacks.

They couldn't find any and Nagisa decided to go to another room to find some, on the way he was ambushed by a group of girls. Nagisa was surrounded and he didn't know what to do, he couldn't run away since he was drunk and he just couldn't.

"Uh, can I help you?" Nagisa asked nervously.

"Tell us who you're dating!" Rio ordered.

"That's what this is about?" Nagisa groaned.

"Well you have been avoiding the question all day and we want answers." Kayano added.

"Well, you're not goin-" Nagisa was cut off by Karma walking into the hallway. "Nagisa come here." He grabbed Nagisa wrist and the two ended up in an awkward embrace. All of the girls then realised how cute they looked together. Karma leant down and kissed Nagisa on the lips, the smaller boy kissed back and the girls were all left speechless. Fuwa and Rio took photos.

~time skip~   
Everyone at the party had stopped the party and they were now questioning Nagisa and Karma about their relationship. Kanzaki asked how long they had been dating, they answered with about a week.

Rio and Okajima asked how they had gotten together, they both blushed and avoided eye contact causing the crowd to fangirl. Karma snuggled Nagisa's neck and then the blunette sat on Karma's lap. The fangirling intensified.

Once Nagisa and Karma had stopped being questioned they went to the kitchen and had some time to themselves. Karma kept pinching Nagisa's butt when ever he tried to put something away. Nagisa got exasperated and turned around and passionately kissed the red head since he knew all he wanted was attention. Nagisa pulled back and continued putting things away.

Nagisa tripped over his feet at one point and fell back, Karma caught him and wrapped his arms around Nagisa tightly. "Are you hurt anywhere?"

"N-no."

Karma wouldn't let go of Nagisa and just held him tighter. "I think you should sit down for a bit. I don't want you to hurt yourself. Okay?" Karma led Nagisa to the couch and set him down, Karma then continued packing up.

A group of girls just stood there mouths agape as they had just witnessed Karma's soft side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah thank you for reading this small chapter part 2. I apologise for the shortness again.   
> -catturner7007


	5. Drunk Crossdressing Nagisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: semi lemon in this chapter. Innocents beware. Here we go~

"You're on." These were the two words that Nagisa regretted ever saying to Karma. They had betted over something small and meaningless and Nagisa had lost, he now had to do everything that Karma said for a day. Nagisa reluctantly walked up to Karma's house. He knocked on the door and Karma opened it immediately.   
Nagisa blinked twice, "That was fast."   
Karma just chuckled, "I was waiting for you." Nagisa sighed and walked into Karma's house.   
Nagisa sat down in the living room and awkwardly asked, "So how is this going to go?"

"Simple. I'll tell you what to do and you'll do it." Karma dropped down next to Nagisa on the couch, making it sink quite a fair bit. Nagisa looked to Karma with a slight flustered expression, "I can't believe I have to do this." He let out a small sigh.   
Karma stood up looking at the clock on the wall, "Since it is only 11:10 how about the first thing I ask you to do is to cook me lunch?"   
Nagisa sat up straight, "I'm uh not really good at cooking..."   
Karma's eyes hardened and Nagisa stopped talking, "You'll make me lunch and then we'll eat together, okay?"   
Nagisa looked at his feet, "Fine." Nagisa walked to the kitchen, "What do you want?"   
"Sushi. I bought the ingredients."  
Nagisa searched through the drawers and found an apron, he put it on, it was a light orange colour. He started to prepare to make sushi. As Nagisa worked he thought to himself while his face started to blush, 'Karma is going to eat my cooking! Isn't that what couples do? I mean sure I like him but... He doesn't like me... AGHHHH! I'm getting so nervous.'   
As Nagisa worked he didn't realise that Karma had disappeared. Nagisa finished making the sushi and put it all on a plate. He looked around and realised Karma was gone. "Karma? The sushi is done."   
"Ah, come here." Nagisa walked to Karma's room and found him looking through his closet muttering things like, "Where is it?" And "I was sure I put it here..." Nagisa stood at the doorway, "Is everything oka-"   
"I FOUND IT!" Karma stepped back from his closet holding a small plastic package in the air. Karma looked over at Nagisa with a devil smirk, Nagisa gulped, "Karma? W-what is it?" Karma threw the package at Nagisa, "Put this on."  
Nagisa looked at the package, it was a cosplay outfit for a sexy maid. "I can't wear this!"  
"Ehhh, you have to do everything I say today. Wear it." Karma walked to Nagisa and pushed him into the bathroom.   
Nagisa cried out but didn't put up any fight. Nagisa stood in the bathroom alone. He then took a closer look at the outfit. It had a the classic black and white colours. The dress was black with a white apron to go on top. He tied it at the back into a bow. It also came with black stockings and a maid headband. Nagisa put it all on a looked in the mirror. It was short. Like seriously short. If Nagisa leaned over in any way you could see underneath.

Nagisa was still wearing his boxers  
Nagisa was still wearing his boxers. But they were visible. He opened the door and walked out, Karma frowned whispering to himself, "I forgot." He picked up a box from his closet and pushed Nagisa back into the bathroom with the box. Nagisa sighed exasperatedly.  
He opened the box and found black lace panties inside, Nagisa's face heated up just from looking at them, "KARMA, WHY DO YOU HAVE THESE?!"   
"Dunno. Just put it on."  
Nagisa whimpered as he took it out of the box, he slipped out of his boxers and put on the black lace underwear. He opened the door once more. Karma smiled. Nagisa knew how he looked, it was super embarrassing, his face was blushing from embarrassment.   
Karma took Nagisa's hand, "Ne? How about we have lunch now?"  
"...Fine."  
They went back to the kitchen and Karma sat down while Nagisa got the sushi filled plate and brought it to the table. Karma called Nagisa over to him, "Feed me."  
"EHHHH?!"  
Karma opened his mouth, "Ahh~"  
Nagisa picked up some chopsticks and held some sushi to Karma's mouth. Karma chomped half of it and got rice on his face he ate the other half and then realised it was on his face. "Hmm, Nagisa lick it off." He pointed to the rice on his face.  
Nagisa stood staring blankly at him.   
Karma waved a hand in front of his face, "Hello?"  
Nagisa swallowed his remaining pride, he leaned down and licked the rice off of Karma's cheek, dangerously close to his mouth.  
"Nagisa."  
"Yes?"  
"Your cooking is incredible." Karma had let Nagisa sit down and eat some sushi too. Nagisa flushed, "Thank you."  
They continued eating until Nagisa broke the silence, "I'm thirsty."  
"Look in the fridge there should be something to drink there."  
Nagisa got up and looked in the fridge, he found some grape cordial and got some of that. The stuff had an amazing flavour and Nagisa had about three to four glasses, he forgot how many. Nagisa sat back at the table, he had a small headache but he was mostly fine. They finished eating and Nagisa asked if there was anything he needed to do. Karma nodded, "Clean the book shelves."   
He pointed to the living room. Nagisa was confused but moved to the living room with a duster, he started a the bottom and worked his way up, for the last shelf he had to go in his tiptoes to reach, oblivious to the fact that he was showing off his lace covered butt, well, until he felt Karma's hungry gaze on him. He whirled around and caught Karma staring at him.   
Nagisa blushed, "Pervert." He covered his butt and tried to pull the dress down. Karma just smirked. Nagisa kept cleaning with Karma watching him, every now and again he would show off his butt more than necessary just to tease Karma. Nagisa finished and put the cleaning stuff away. He came back and tripped over his feet, Karma caught him but he felt dizzy. "Karma, I feel weird." Nagisa looked up, his eyes were tainted and not as bright as usual. Nagisa felt hot and made his way to the couch to sit down. Karma helped him.  
Karma went to the kitchen and noticed the empty bottle of grape wine on the counter. He ran back to Nagisa and looked down at the poor boy. Nagisa had lay down holding his forehead between his hands. His whole face was beet red and his breaths were short and quick.   
Karma felt two things simultaneously; worry and pure lust. Karma let in a shaky breath, he didn't want to take advantage of the currently vulnerable boy in front of him... But... The said teen was making it excruciatingly hard to control himself, with such soft hair, red blushing face, his small panting, those sexy smooth thighs that he was showing off-, Karma slapped his hands over his face, FOCAS GODDAMNIT!   
Karma looked down again, Nagisa had shifted positions and had now leaned back completely, but in the process of that he had pulled the dress skirt right up to his groin unknowingly. Karma died then and there, he could see nearly everything through the black lace and what he couldn't see he could imagine since the underwear was so tight that it showed outlines.   
Nagisa looked up at Karma, his head hurt but he was for some reason wanting to get closer to the red head. He felt hot but he wanted to hug Karma, he put his arms out and stood up. He had absolutely no balance and fell face first into Karma. The two fell over with Nagisa on top. Karma quickly checked if Nagisa was okay and he seemed fine. Nagisa whimpered, he hadn't meant to fall over and it had come as a shock.   
He moved to get up since he was basically lying on the redhead, he moved his left leg in between Karma's legs to get up and instead pushed against ahem certain areas. Karma cried out and Nagisa looked surprised and halted his movement, he realised what he had done and went red in the face. "Ah, I'm so sorry."   
He tried to push himself up again in haste and instead lost his balance and fell down on the redhead before he could even get on his knees. This time both of them cried out, Nagisa had made his own member push against Karma's when he fell the second time. Nagisa could feel Karma was turned on, but he hadn't meant for that to happen. What Nagisa didn't realise was that he too, had gotten turned on from being up against Karma.   
Nagisa lay there for a while since he was afraid to attempt to get up incase he did something wrong again. He waited until Karma made any attempt to get him off first. Karma put his hands on Nagisa's shoulders and rolled him over so he wasn't on him. Karma got up and looked down at the small, drunk, turned on boy.   
Karma picked up Nagisa since there was no way he was getting up on his own. Nagisa went into some sort of giggling fit and clung to Karma's shoulders and started kicking his legs. Nagisa knocked Karma and he fell onto the couch. Karma protected Nagisa from getting squashed by keeping him on top of him. "Ah god, are you okay?!"   
Nagisa nodded and stood up holding the couch to keep balance. Karma was starting to feel extremely uncomfortable from being turned on and moving around so much. Karma stood up suddenly, "You stay here. I'll be right back."  
Nagisa pouted, "Nooooo."   
"I'm just going to the bathroom."  
"No you're not." Nagisa grinned. "I could help you with your little 'problem' y'know?" Nagisa slinked up beside Karma and ran his hands down the sides of his body.   
Karma shivered and whispered hoarsely, "Not here." He led Nagisa to the bathroom and closed the door. Right as Karma closed the door Nagisa pulled Karma,s pants down and left him in his boxers, which he then too pulled down.   
Karma's back was against the door and Nagisa had kneeled down in front of him; face in crotch. Nagisa licked up the side of Karma's member and did his best to pleasure the red head. Nagisa teased him for a while before finally sucking on the tip and then taking the full length in his mouth. Karma's face couldn't be redder and he was extremely embarrassed.   
He eventually felt Nagisa about to pull back and before he could Karma pushed his face forward and pushed his dick down his throat. This came unexpected to Nagisa and he made a sound of confusion and shock. The vibration made Karma come down Nagisa's throat. "Ahhhhhhh!"   
Karma waited until he came down from his high and took the worn out blunette up to his room. He let him sleep there. Karma put Nagisa in the bed and pulled the covers up. Karma didn't miss the chance to sneak a few shots of Nagisa in the maid dress beforehand and sent one to Kayano since she had been there when they had made the bet. Kayano sent back: 'OMG what did you doooo? Lol.' Karma sat on a chair and watched over Nagisa as he slept and before long he feel asleep as well.   
\---The next morning---  
"Nghhh."  
Karma woke to the sound of Nagisa groaning. Karma sat up, his neck ached since he had slept in a chair but he imagined Nagisa felt worse with his hangover. Karma looked up and found Nagisa half sitting up holding his forehead with one hand. Karma rushed over to Nagisa's side and asked if he was okay. Nagisa was still waking up so he groaned again and lay his head down on his pillow.   
Karma waited for Nagisa to get his bearings, it took a few minutes. When Nagisa finally wasn't in so much pain, he sat up and looked around where he was. He looked at Karma, "What am I doing here? I have a headache and I ...don't remember how I got here..." He trailed off. Karma gulped, 'Nagisa doesn't remember anything'. "How much do you remember?"   
Nagisa scrunched up his face, "Well... I remember I lost the bet and I came to your place since I had to do what you say for a day. Uhh.... AH YOU MADE ME WEAR A MAID COSTUME!" Nagisa pointed a finger accusingly. Karma winked, "It was apart of the bet." Nagisa sighed and continued, "How does that lead to me being here?"   
Karma paused... "Well... You drank grape wine by accident... You probably thought it was something else and then..." Karma stopped, 'Should I tell him about the blowjob? I mean it's not like he likes me he was just drunk sooo, that made him do it. I'm sure it meant nothing, he didn't mean to get intimate with me... It was an accident in the first place anyway.' "Uhhm, well long story short I let you sleep in my bed since you were drunk."   
"Oh, okay. I feel a lot better now." Nagisa smiled. "Do you have my things? I'll probably need to get going soon then huh?"   
"I have your phone here." Karma grabbed it from the bed side table. Nagisa turned it on and saw he had heaps and heaps of messages. They were all from his classmates. He opened some and they were all about him in the maid costume. Nagisa looked up Karma, "WHO DID YOU TELL?!!" Karma looked down and laughed, what he could see was a message from Nakamura saying, 'Saw that pic of you in the maid dress, always knew that there was a secret side to you. ;) haha'   
Karma looked back at Nagisa, "I showed Kayano, she must have shown the rest of them." He shrugged.  
Nagisa looked annoyed, "I'm getting revenge. You have to dress up now."  
"No! I have no reason to have to listen to you." Karma loomed over Nagisa.  
"Yes! You showed everyone! That's not fair."   
".......... Fine...." Karma felt bad.  
In the end Nagisa had Karma wear the same dress he had on, a sailor costume and the girls uniform (which he got when Rio came over when she heard Karma had to dress up.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well then thank you for reading. I hope you liked. Please leave a comment. Next chapter   
> -catturner7007


	6. Drunk Karma at Bar- anniversary (Angst)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well everyone... welcome to another chapter of karmagisa drunk one-shots :P I've gotta warn you guys that this will be angsty and reader discretion is advised if abuse is triggering.
> 
> Well then on with the story. :) P.S: Italics is in the past.

"C'mon Nagisa! We're going to be late if you take any longer!"

"No we're not, we have got plenty of time and you know it."

Right now Karma was standing outside of Nagisa's room waiting for him to get ready to go out and celebrate their 6th anniversary of dating. Nagisa was on the other side trying to figure out what pants to wear. He didn't know whether to choose casual shorts or formal long pants.

"Karma! Long pants or shorts?"

"It doesn't matter! Just... go with the shorts."

"Okay~."

2 minutes later Nagisa emerged from his room wearing a blue button up shirt and a pair of khaki shorts. Karma frowned and lightly hit Nagisa on the head, "Any longer and I think I would have frozen to death waiting outside your house, luckily I came in or I would have had to have waited another 20 MINUTES out there!"

"Oh stop it, I did not take THAT long to get ready."

The two of them walked to Karma's car but before Nagisa could get into the passenger's seat Karma wrapped an arm around him and whispered into his ear, "By the way, you look absolutely handsome~." Nagisa blushed deeply and looked down, there was always something about the way he drawled out his words sometimes that just made Nagisa's heart beat faster and become unable to speak, and he loved it.

Karma smirked at the cute reaction and pleased with himself, hopped into the driver's seat. They were headed to the bar where they had met each other for the first time. The night that they had met each had gone a little differently than normal love stories.

Karma had just had one of the roughest days at work in a long time, having to deal with his prick of a boss trying to set records and a stack of paperwork that was due by the end of that same day. You can guess that by the end of all that he was a bit freakin' stressed out and needing a good night out at a bar. While drinking alone wasn't his ideal way to spend a Friday night he didn't really have a choice with all his close friends being away or unavailable. And thus he was left to his lonesome to enjoy the Friday night. Well 'lonesome' until he met Nagisa that night.

At that time Nagisa had been working part-time at the bar as a way to earn some extra money when he didn't have classes, he lived alone, as he had moved out from him mothers as soon as he could. While working at a bar sounds bad, it wasn't like all the stereotypes Nagisa had heard of previously. He had formed a strong bond of friendship with his co-workers and he was actually paid rather well.

That night he had been called in by Rio; his closest friend at the place, to earn some extra money on the evening shift as someone had done a no-show, Nagisa had agreed of course since he had no classes early the next day and he had rushed off to catch the bus to the bar. He lived a while away since he didn't want his classmates or teachers seeing him working at a bar and had to catch a bus to every shift. He had been on waiter duty that night and had brought Karma his drink. Nagisa had been watching Karma since he sat down in the corner of the whole establishment, alone. Nagisa found him suspicious and didn't want to spend too long around him. When he was handed the drink for Karma and directed to his table he had cursed his luck and put on a fake smile as he walked over. Nagisa had become disturbingly good at reading peoples personalities and intentions, just by looking at them. What creeped him out or just simply unsettled him about Karma was that he couldn't read anything about him, he was completely shrouded in mystery. It wasn't like Nagisa wanted to know about him or anything it was just that it was ... different that he couldn't tell anything about him. As Nagisa slowly walked closer to Karma's table he looked him over to see if there was something he was missing, but there was nothing. Nagisa put the drink on the table, Karma was looking out the window before Nagisa came over but when he heard the clink from the ice in the glass he looked over. Karma looked up at Nagisa and recognised him as the waiter that had been sneaking glances over at him frequently. Karma wondered as to why he had peaked Nagisa's curiosity.

When it became time for Nagisa's shift to end he collected his things from the back room of the bar and he exited through the back door. He had noticed that the strange guy with the red hair had stayed at his table the whole time and still hadn't gone home. Nagisa started walking towards the street to catch his bus home, but before he could go anywhere he heard, "Hey you waiter, c'mere." Nagisa looked up to see the redhead guy crouching on the dumpster looking down at Nagisa teasingly with a smirk upon his face. Nagisa frowned, "What do you want?"

"Oh, not much." The redhead chuckled. "I just want to know why you've been staring at me all night."

Nagisa fought the urge to flinch, he hadn't realised that Karma had noticed him observing the other male. Karma was just messing around, he loved to toy with people. His day had just been so stressful he needed a way to have a bit of fun. Regardless of that though, he was actually curious about the bluenette waiter. He didn't have any ill intentions, he was just going to mess around a bit then head home, to then start the process of work all over again.

Nagisa was finally able to understand a little bit about the unusual redhead, he could tell that he was just playing around and didn't mean to hurt him in any way. Nagisa carefully worded his next sentence to try and mess with the redhead, "I just found you a bit ... different from others." Nagisa gave him a cheeky smile and proceeded to walk away slowly as he knew he would call him back.

"Hey! What do you mean by that?" Karma had now jumped off the dumpster and had walked after Nagisa.

Nagisa spun around while smirking, "Just as I said." He giggled, it was fun to mess with people who were usually the ones messing with others. Karma found that people who weren't scared by his mischievous and intimidating side were people he liked hanging around and getting to know. "What's your name?" Karma leaned against the wall. "Nagisa, and you?"

"My name's Karma. Okay Nagisa, a group of me and my friends are meeting at this bar next week on Monday at 6PM. I think it would be awesome if you would come along." They both genuinely smiled and Nagisa thanked him and ran off to catch his bus. And that was the start of an amazing group of friends, Karma introduced Nagisa to his friends and then Nagisa introduced all of them to his friends and it became a huge group of close friends that met up as often as they could. Which eventually led to Nagisa and Karma's current relationship.

And now 5 years later they were celebrating their anniversary by visiting that same bar. Nagisa sang along softly to the music on the radio, he did it unconsciously quite frequently but Karma loved it. It was one of those adorable things that Nagisa did that made him love him even more. Karma sneakily turned the music up bit by bit until Nagisa was singing in a clear audible voice. While Karma found his singing cute and adorable, he was in fact actually pretty good at it. Karma then decided to quietly join in, he slowly become louder and they were eventually singing together every song that came on. Nagisa had finally realised what the smooth bastard had done after the second song they were singing had ended, he grinned and decided to just continue to sing along with him; he was enjoying himself.

After quite a while they finally pulled up alongside the bar. The two males were feeling content from all the singing and they were beaming as they walked in. They sat at the long table alongside the drinks. Nagisa chose where they sat and they pulled themselves up onto the bar stools. They knew that they weren't going to get some 5 star rating meal tonight but they didn't care, they were more celebrating the memories than the actual anniversary. They started by ordering a drink each, Nagisa ordered some sort of mix of orange juice and alcohol and Karma stayed with plain beer. They talked the night away and ordered a few more drinks. One of the highlights was when they started talking about how Karma visited Nagisa's college that one time when Nagisa had been presenting to the class and he had messed up since he had seen Karma in the window. To Nagisa that was one of his more embarrassing college stories, to Karma, it was freakin' hilarious.

It was starting to get pretty late and Nagisa didn't want to stay too much later than what it was. He had stopped drinking a while ago but Karma hadn't saying how he could hold his liquor. It would have been more convincing if he hadn't hiccupped in the middle of it. Nagisa eventually had to stop Karma completely from buying anymore drinks. Nagisa was actually getting worried now, he hadn't seen Karma so drunk before in all the time that they were dating. Nagisa helped Karma up and out the door. He knew that they weren't going to be driving back home so he walked a block to the nearest hotel. The hotel worker must have been used to drunkards as he didn't seem at all fazed by Karma hanging off of Nagisa as they walked.

Nagisa paid for a one night stay and headed to their room. Nagisa let Karma sit down on the bed and took off both of their shoes. Nagisa told Karma that he was going to go to the bathroom and wash his face. He walked over to the bathroom and locked the door, the hotel wasn't anything amazing; it was furnished to the bare minimum and was cleaned to a satisfactory level. Nagisa let the water run and splashed his face. He was glad he had known to restrict himself when drinking or else they both might have still been in the bar getting wasted. Nagisa heard a thump and rushed back to Karma. Karma had fallen off of the bed and was now lying on the ground semi-unconscious. Nagisa ran over to help him back up, he reached under his armpits and pulled him up. Nagisa was about to place Karma on the bed when Karma started mumbling, "Let go of me..."

Nagisa blinked, "What? Karma ar-"

"LET GO OF ME!" Karma forcefully pushed Nagisa away, he yelled out in shock. Nagisa tripped and fell backwards, but he hit the back of his head on the bedside table as fell and he ended up on the ground about a metre away from Karma's feet. Nagisa's eyes watered and his head hurt like a bitch, he brought one hand up to where the impact had hit and brought his hand in front of him. It wasn't bleeding at least. Nagisa looked up at Karma, his eyes were blown wide, Nagisa was scared seeing his boyfriend like that, but he knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt him on purpose. Nagisa went to stand up but he was kicked in the stomach, "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Nagisa flew back and hit the wall. Nagisa slouched against the wall, his back was killing him and his hands were shaking, he couldn't stop the tears that came running down his face. Nagisa looked up as Karma stood up and slowly walked closer to Nagisa.

"N-no, please... d-don't..." Nagisa sobbed, he tried to push himself up but his arms were too weak right now. He tried to crawl away but he was too slow. Karma pulled him up by the front of his shirt and punched him in the face, blood ran down Nagisa's face from his nose. Karma dropped Nagisa roughly and he was once again leaning against the wall. Karma then repeatedly kicked Nagisa, over, and over, and over, and over. Nagisa called out, "K-karma please... I'm your b-boyfriend... I lov..." He couldn't say it. "You would n-never-" He was kicked again.

"-hurt me-"

Again.

"-on p-purpose."

Again.

"Y-you're drunk." Nagisa was sobbing uncontrollably. He was more telling himself that Karma wouldn't hurt him. The issue was that... he didn't believe it. His tears, snot and blood had mixed together. His pleading fell upon deaf ears and it didn't stop. Nagisa cried and sobbed for hours as he was abused, again and again and again. The pain didn't stop until Nagisa finally passed out from too much. Nagisa took comfort in the darkness.

Karma blinked as sunlight intruded on his sleep, he yawned and held his head as he had a massive headache. He didn't recognise the room he was in. He looked around the room and saw Nagisa sleeping next to him on the bed, Karma smiled. He ran his hands through the blue locks that were above the covers, he shifted and whispered in Nagisa's ear, "Good morning, darling." Nagisa stirred and rolled over. Karma's heart dropped, Nagisa had two black eyes and his nosed was covered in dry blood. Karma shook Nagisa to wake him up, "Nagisa! Wake up! What happened?! Nagisa!!"

Nagisa opened his eyes and when he laid his eyes on Karma he yelled, "NO, GET AWAY! PLEASE DON'T! STOP!" His voice was hoarse from yelling for hours and it hurt to speak at all. He scrambled out of bed and Karma felt sick when saw the rest of Nagisa's body.

Purple.

Blue.

Black.

All over Nagisa's arms, legs, neck. Nagisa's shirt was ripped across the middle and the worst bruises were exposed. The purple, blue and black covered nearly all of his stomach area and the torso area was covered but there were faint outlines visible from the cut-off point on the shirt.

Nagisa started crying again, his eyes were already raw, red and puffy. Karma didn't understand but he could tell from Nagisa's reaction that this was his fault. He stared as Nagisa cried and wailed. Karma was too afraid to move, "I-I didn't... I couldn't have..." He covered his face, "Nagisa! I'm so, so sorry." His voice gave out and broke at the end as Karma started to cry as well. They just cried for about half an hour until Nagisa finally started to calm down.

He crawled to the bathroom to wash off. He locked the door behind him and looked in the mirror. He was a mess. Blood. Tears. Snot. He stripped himself of his clothes and got in the shower. He hissed as the water hurt all of his sores, he sat down and hugged his arms to his torso as the water washed over him, he just sat there for a long time. He washed off all of the dried up liquid from his face. He eventually had to turn the water off and stepped out. He dried off carefully as it hurt to do anything. He put on the clothes he was wearing before and looked in the mirror once again. His eyes were still red and he still had bruises everywhere but he was no longer covered in blood. He heard a knock at the door and tensed up.

"Nagisa? I'm sorry..." Nagisa could hear that Karma was crying. He walked over to the door and opened it. Karma reached out to hug Nagisa but Nagisa flinched and stepped back. Nagisa ran past him and went to the hotel room door. I think its best that were spend some time away from each other. Nagisa grabbed his shoes and wallet and walked out.

A month later Nagisa had still not ever returned any of Karma's texts or made any effort to contact him. Karma had never had a drop of alcohol since then and he was still waiting for the day when Nagisa would walk into their house and things would go back to normal.

Nagisa had decided to stay with an old friend of his from college, one that Karma didn't know. Nagisa wasn't sure if he could face Karma after that night. He still had nightmares and sometimes woke up feeling as if the bruises were still there. Karma used to text him every day, just a week ago he had just stopped. Nagisa was scared. He had composed many, many texts to Karma telling him that he wanted to talk, that he wanted him back, that he missed him. But he could never press send. His hands would shake and he would feel sick. Nagisa's friend was nothing but supportive, he was living comfortably in the guest room at the moment but he knew he couldn't stay like this forever. He would eventually need to face what has happened or move on. Nagisa was too afraid or living a life without Karma but on the other hand he was also too afraid of going back.

Nagisa was reading a textbook when he heard his phone go off with a text message alert. He checked it and saw it was from Karma reading, 'I'm sorry for everything that happened that night. I was drunk, I didn't mean it. And I know that no matter how much I apologise it doesn't make up for what I have done. I know that. Nagisa, I still love you. I don't know if you do too or if you hate me. But if you don't reply to this I will never text you again and I'll leave you alone. I want you to live happily and if that means it is a life without me then so be it. But I'm telling you that if you still love me please come back, I miss you so much and we can fix this. But I will respect whatever you choose.'

Nagisa teared up and bit his lip. He thought it over for an hour and when he finally had his answer he picked up his phone and dialled Karma's number, "Hey Karma..." Nagisa took a deep breath. "I still love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap! 3000 words!!! Thank you everyone who reads this and I hope I didn't upset too many people. And hey the ending wasn't completely horrible.  
> -catturner7007

**Author's Note:**

> The extra became too long, oops. Comment any scenarios you want! I look forward to hearing from you!


End file.
